Miss Jackson Prequel
by DezinWonderland
Summary: Just a prequel to my story Miss Jackson! How did it all begin? Find out! I would suggest reading Miss Jackson first, it could be confusing at the end.


Pearl sighed and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she followed the written directions to her classroom. It was her first day as a University teacher and she was more nervous than she'd like to admit. As she turned the corner she jolted to a stop as she caught sight of the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. She felt her face heat up and jumped when she realized she'd been staring. She shook her head and continued forward, checking the door numbers for the one written on the paper slip. She stopped right next to the aforementioned goddess and gulped when she realized she  
was standing right in front of her room.

"'Re you the new teache'?" Pearl jumped at the rich voice, and looked up to a vision of pure beauty. She had a British accent and wore a dark pair of aviators that hid her eyes, and she was smiling at her. Pearl nodded and licked her lips, then reached forward with a trembling hand to unlock the door. The lock was old and rusted, and she couldn't quite get the key to turn. She was about to give up when a hand wrapped around her's and, with a grunt from the other woman, turned the key.

"Ah… Thank you, Miss…?" Pearl looked up at her, breath catching in her throat as she realized how close they were.

"Please, call me Garnet." Pearl felt her face turn bright red and she nodded before pushing the door open and stepping inside. As she walked down the stairs Garnet took a seat in the back row and prepared for the class to come. More students filed in and Pearl's first class went by swimmingly, she barely stuttered and no one had fallen asleep. Yet even after the day had ended, she couldn't stop thinking about Garnet. Her plump gorgeous lips and her smile. She wondered what was underneath those glasses, what could she possibly have to hide? Pearl thought about her every second of her free time, and she couldn't help but shoot glances at her in class when she wasn't looking. Or at least, when she assumed she wasn't looking. She couldn't tell with those damn shades on. The first quarter was coming to a close, and Pearl was finishing up her grading, when someone knocked at her office door.

"What can I do for you?" She didn't look up as they walked in and closed the door behind them, just assumed it was a student with a question. A shadow fell over her desk and she glanced up, her eyes going wide. Garnet's face was mere inches from her's, her mouth turned up in a smile.

"You could start off by doin' me." Garnet's hands cupped her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss, and Pearl moaned against her lips. She hadn't been kissed in so long, and with Garnet it just felt… Right. Their kiss grew hotter and more desperate, and Garnet pulled Pearl onto the desk, her hands undoing the buttons of her shirt and sliding her hands down against her breasts. Pearl groaned and whimpered as Garnet moved her lips down to her neck and bit down, dragging her across the desk to squeeze and grope her ass.

"G-Garnet, ahnn…." Garnet rubbed a finger against her through her skirt and chuckled when Pearl gave a high-pitched whine.

"If I didn't know any bette', I'd say you've neve' done this before."

"Because I haven't…" Pearl felt Garnet stiffen and pull her hand away. Uh oh… Garnet pulled back from her, mouth set in a deep frown.

"Neve'?" Pearl shook her head and looked down, ashamed. She felt Garnet raise her hand, and then she was grabbing her chin and pulling her in for another kiss. "'M sorry… I didn't think, I… I shouldn't 'ave done anythin without askin…"

"It's alright, really! Ah, I mean… I want to, if that's any consolation…" Garnet chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss before she pulled away.

"I do too. But you deserve somethin' special. 'll figure out how t' give 't t' you. Until then." Garnet turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Pearl sitting on her desk and extremely confused. She buttoned up her shirt and ran a hand through her hair to fix it, then sat back in her chair to finish her work.

Their love affair didn't end there, no, it was just the beginning. Every day after the last student left her final class, Garnet would find her and they would kiss until Pearl could hardly stand. Sometimes she was at her desk, and sometimes she was pressed against a wall, her fingers clawing at Garnet desperately. She wanted skin sliding against skin, and Garnet moaning on top of her. But she never got it. Garnet would pull away before they went too far and wish her a good night before leaving. A month came and passed and their sessions became hotter, their touches became bolder, and Pearl thought she would die if they didn't have sex soon. She was trying to focus on grading, but Garnet was supposed to be there soon. She was already warming up, her cheeks dusted a light pink. There was a light knocking on the door and then Garnet was sweeping in, a half smile gracing her lovely lips. She waltzed up to Pearl and pull her in for a kiss, but pulled away when she realized Pearl wasn't kissing back.

"Are you okay, Pearl? You feelin' okay?" Pearl bit her lip and nodded, then looked down at her lap.

"Fine. Just… Thinking is all." Garnet pulled her forward and kissed her cheek.

"I've been doing some thinking too. Come with me." Garnet grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the lecture hall, then out again into the hallway. Soon they were out on the quad dodging the eyes of other students, and then they were in the campus parking lot. "You have a car don't you?" Pearl nodded. "Let's go." Pearl led her to a small cream-colored Prius and Garnet climbed into the passenger seat, Pearl climbing into the driver's seat and starting the car. "See that house there?" Garnet pointed across campus. "That's mine. Head there, please." Pearl was lost but did as Garnet asked and was pulling into her driveway within minutes. Garnet hopped out and strode up to the front door, then turned around and waited for Pearl to catch up. Garnet opened the door and gestured her in and Pearl looked around curiously as she entered a small hallway. It was quaint and Pearl found she loved it, even if it was the first time she'd seen it. She found herself wandering into the kitchen, not completely sure what she was doing. She felt a hand slip into her's and when she turned around, Garnet pressed their lips together. It was hot and hungry and Pearl finally realized what was happening. Her hands shot into Garnet's hair to tug and then there were hands in her shirt and pants, undressing her. She was picked up and carried up a flight of stairs and then into a dark bedroom. She didn't look around, just huffed and groaned as Garnet slammed her down on the bed and slipped a hand between her legs. Clothes hit the floor as they grabbed at each other desperately; Pearl didn't even realize she was naked until Garnet's mouth was between her legs. She moaned and whimpered, the heat rising to her cheeks and electricity shooting down her legs, her toes curling.

"F-Fuck Garnet- unnnng!" A shiver of pleasure shot down Pearl's spine as Garnet's tongue flicked against her clit and she pressed a finger against her dripping hot sex.

"Beg for 't. I know you want 't." Pearl groaned and slipped her hands into Garnet's hair.

"P-please… F-fuck me?" Garnet gave her a small smile and climbed up her body until they were face to face, her hips pressing between Pearl's legs.

"Are you sure you want this?" Pearl nodded quickly. Garnet pressed their lips together as she slipped her fingers into Pearl's waiting heat, her back arching to Garnet's touch. Garnet's heart raced in her chest, and she swore she was in love. With every repetition of her name falling from Pearl's lips she fell in love. She loved the taste of her skin, the noises she made, the heat they shared. When Pearl whimpered and dug her nails into her shoulders, Garnet knew she was close.

"G-Garnet…!" It was a gasp and a plea, Pearl's walls tightening around her fingers.

"Oh, my Pearl…" Garnet slipped her lips down Pearl's neck as she shoved her fingers up into her g-spot, and Pearl shuddered and moaned her name. Garnet groaned as Pearl came, her walls pulsing around her fingers. Pearl gave a high-pitched whine and threw an arm across her eyes, her breathing erratic and shallow.

"Fuck, Garnet, that was-" she slid her arm away from her face to meet her eyes and chuckled, her mouth sliding into a half smile. Garnet kissed up her neck and ran her lips over Pearl's cheek, her hands roaming over her front.

"I know." Pearl pressed her hands against Garnet's shoulders and flipped them over, then straddled Garnet's waist. "What are you doin'?" Pearl slid her hands up Garnet's front, her fingers ghosting over her nipples.

"I want to make you feel good too…" Garnet groaned as Pearl pressed her lips against her neck then dragged her tongue down to her shoulder and lower.

"Fuck Pearl! Just do whateve'…" Pearl grinned against Garnet's skin as she slid further down her body.

"Anything for you…"

–

Pearl's eyes shot open, and her heart thundered in her chest. She didn't know where she was, what happened, what- She felt hot breath on her face and her eyes went wide looked up into Garnet's sleeping face. She was hit with simultaneous feelings of love and shame, and she slipped from the bed, tip-toeing around the room to collect her clothes. She was slipping everything on when she heard Garnet stir on the bed.

"Do you 'ave any idea what time it is?"


End file.
